Rescuing Danny
by Tinkerbell Faerie 2
Summary: [Implied DL] Oneshot. Lindsay must rescue Danny. Again. [One Up Series]


**Hi all - Just a quick plot bunny that attacked during my Biotech class. Typed in one go. Sorry for mistakes (in spelling, continuity, character...)**

**Disclaimer: Owned by brilliant people. Not me. I only borrow them to play with.**

**Rescuing Danny

* * *

**

He sighed, removed his glasses and began wiping them on the hem of his olive green shirt. Squinting, he tried to focus on the beautiful woman before him. _Sure she's nice to look at, but she's an idiot, _he thought. She had been rattling on for a good fifteen minutes about how **_glad_** she was that he'd **_graced_** her with **_his presence_**, and how she was **_confident_** that his **_expertise_** would be **_invaluable_** to the students. He was used to being stared at like a piece of meat, but was unaccustomed to effusive verbal flattery.

Returning his glasses to his face, Danny interrupted her with a charming smile, "Ma'am, it's my pleasure. Really. Why don't you tell me a little about the class before my partner gets here?" He said the words, but any one with a sense of perception could have told that he didn't mean them. She obviously wasn't able to read people very well; she'd missed the cold politeness of his tone. Instead, she smiled, and that's when Danny recognized the hungry look he was used to. _Geez. I'm even a piece of meat at the John Jay College of Criminal Justice._

Danny cringed inwardly, but smiled anyway as she began to explain the course, "Well, Intro to Criminalistics for Forensics is basically the introduction to techniques used in scientific examination of physical evidence. We emphasize…" Danny tuned her out. She had obviously had memorized the course description. His thoughts turned to a more pleasant topic as his eyes darted over her right shoulder to see his partner observing them with amusement. He raised an eyebrow in a silent plea to be rescued. _Montana, seriously. Help._

Lindsay laughed, truly entertained. Danny could hear her laugh, trickling down the hallway, washing over him like a waterfall. But, Danny's attention was drawn away, when the instructor touched his arm. He had to consciously focus on not flinching. He caught the last of her well-rehearsed monologue, "… ends in a summer internship, which is why you're here now." She smiled, in a manner that revealed she was used to getting what she wanted. Danny would usually have appreciated this, if it weren't for another set of feminine eyes watching his every reaction.

Slowly Lindsay approached, her eyes taking in the scene before her. She could tell Danny was uncomfortable, almost squirming when he was touched, which amused her to no end. This instructor was what she would consider Danny's type: trim, pretty, blonde hair and loooong legs. Running through the list in her head, Lindsay felt a stab of… what was it, _Jealousy?_ She shook her head; _No way I'm jealous of her. It's just time to rescue Danny. Again._

"Danny," Lindsay cooed, stepping up next to him, "I am so sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to leave you alone," she emphasized this last word, but only slightly. Danny's eyebrows shot up as she wrapped her right hand around his forearm; his immediate and unconscious reaction to bend the elbow left them looking remarkably like a couple on a date.

Lindsay's smile was nothing to Danny's, which lit up his entire demeanor. "Glad you could make it," Danny began, silently thanking God for small favors. "Lindsay Monroe, I'd like to introduce you to Maria Anderson, the instructor. Maria, this is my partner, Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay removed her hand from Danny's arm to reach out and shake her hand. Maria looked visibly flustered, a small blush creeping over her cheeks. "It's a pleasure," Maria began, but stuttered a bit. She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I guess when Danny said his 'partner', I was expecting someone… um, taller."

Lindsay laughed. "You mean, you were hoping I was a man." _Oops. I meant to say 'expecting', not 'hoping'. That was a bit much, Monroe._ "I get that a lot, Miss Anderson. I can't wait to speak to your students about our summer openings."

As they followed Maria into the classroom, Lindsay turned to Danny, narrowing her eyes and whispering, "You owe me, Messer."

Danny sighed, a slight smile playing on his lips. _Anything you want, Montana. Anything you want.

* * *

_

**Aaaaaaaannnnndddd... Review!**


End file.
